Rescuing a Little Sister
by invivoful
Summary: Emily must uncover Rapture's secrets to help those she loves, as well as herself.


A/N This is my first fanfic, I'm so nervous! I've read so many that were wonderful, and I feel that mine will never be good enough =/ Any comments are appreciated!

I am not lucky enough to own anything in the Bioshock universe... just my own OC, who will NOT be a mary sue -.-

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She ran as fast as she could, avoiding all the puddles in the dark polluted alley. As she hid behind crates, she saw the body of a man that had been recently killed a few feet away from her. He laid there, mutilated with chunks of flesh ripped off his face and chest. He had no eyes, and some pieces of broken teeth laid before his oddly angled head. His hands were bound so tightly she could see some of the bone in his arm. He was giving off a sickening damp odor. She began to tear upon seeing this poor man, but her mind snapped quickly when she heard footsteps from the street; she suddenly became very aware of her situation when she heard the men laugh and yell for her. Looking in the alley, she could see the pipes against the walls and in the high ceiling, covered in algae and rust. The smell of the decayed of the man seared her nostrils as the musky smell coming from a small vent on the wall above her oozed into her lungs. The vent taunted her as she felt trapped- it was too small for her grown body. The tall windows across the alley let in the soft glow in from the ocean, gently coloring the alley in a soft blue. Those windows were the doors that shackled her in this hell hole. This whole city was a damn cage. No matter where the little mouse fled, the snake was going to catch you. All it had to do was simply sit there and wait for the mouse to corner itself. And she had finally done it.

"Hey little girl! Come here, I got something I think you'll like!"

She hurried and crouched behind crates in the alley.

"You never had a good time like ya could with us! We aint gunna hurt you too much, we promise!"

They slowed down; looking at the alley she was hidden in. The only noise was the dripping of water from the ceiling pipes. She held her breath and peered from a tiny hole in a crate, feeling the puddle of seawater underneath her. The two men stopped, and the smaller man pointed at the body near her while nudging the bigger man.

"Johnny, aint that Will?" the shorter man hissed.

"Yeah, but who gives a damn! He was a good for nothing who piped all steam." The bigger man laughed lowly and scratched his back with a wrench. Parts of his back were bumpy and overgrown, forcing him to hunch over.

"I give a damn! He owed me some dough!" the shorter man spat on the ground.

"Ah fuck that yellow bellied bitch. We got some fresh meat. An she got legs! Not like him over there, looks like he's been nawed on. We better get goin."

"No! I aint gunna leave until we get something off that bastard!"

"We are going to lose her."

She breathed softly and forced herself to be as still as possible. Her body dully ached in response. She was glad the water dripping in made noise to hide her subtle breathing- these men seemed to have ears of a dog.

"I don't give a shit. I don't need a tramp." The smaller man walked over to the body and stared down at him. She was worried that he could see her within the mess of crates to his left.

"I need her. I haven't had any tail in forever. And maybe we woulda been lucky enough to have her live fer awhile." Johnny walked a little down the street.

"You go then, an I'll be back with you back at home." The shorter man rummaged through Will's pockets.

"Oh no you don't. If you get something good, I want in on it." Johnny walked up behind the shorter man.

"Fuck off, he owes me!"

"You owe me too! Remember?" The bigger shouted.

"I owe you shit!" The shorter man got up and shouted in Johnny's face.

"Get out of my face Vic." Johnny growled dangerously low.

"No! I'm beginning to think we aint gunna…" before the sentence could be finished, Johnny smashed the wrench into the masked face of the shorter man. Falling on the ground, the shorter man took out a needle- the liquid inside hummed blue.

"You fucker! I knew you were hiding one from me!" Johnny roared in rage and tried to grab him. Victor stabbed himself with the large needle as he scurried into a corner of the alley, avoiding the large man's swings. She tried to press into her hiding place as tightly as possible; they were too close. Way too close.

"Ahhh!" Victor grabbed his arm in agony and dropped the empty needle. Johnny swung his wrench and delivered a blow to the skull that would have normally been fatal. Victor was still for a moment, then got up, looked at his right hand, and smiled painfully. Johnny backed up slowly upon seeing him smile, tripping over Will and landed on his back. He began to crawl backwards into the wall of the alley on all fours backwards. Victor looked at him as his hand and arm began to turn red and ignite. The flames lit his face, revealing Victor's face. The mask had hidden most of it, but she still saw the slightly puffy face with a crooked and disfiguratively smiling mouth. He took a few steps towards the Johnny, who was almost twice his size had he been standing. Johnny's eyes were huge and terrified, and when Victor stepped over Will and stop, Johnny stopped moving.

"So long you fucking bastard." Victor quickly threw a ball of fire from his hand at Johnny, and he began to scream as his clothes lit on fire. Victor laughed as he made his hand into a tight fist, and then flicked his hand. The power released from his hand was enough for the crates nearby to catch on fire. She backed up from the crates, trying to scurry in the darkness. The smell of burnt flesh had overpowered her, causing her to gag. She coughed as she gasped for breathable air. The fire had spread quickly from the crates, covering her in smoke and ash, and even Will had been added to the objects being burnt. Victor didn't notice as she coughed behind him in the alley- he was laughing hysterically at Johnny, who had become a black pile of flesh. Victor's hand suddenly went from a glorifying inferno of destruction to a dull red fluorescence of reminiscence. He lowered his hand.

"Johnny boy, you picked the wrong man to cross. I'm always a step ahead of you."

Victor turned around, and saw her. A grin spread across the twisted, bloated face, and he laughed in relief.

"Eh! You there! I guess we get to have some fun after all. I mean, me. Johnny here wasn't being a nice friend you know?" he tapped Johnny with his shoe "You've got to clean up yer house before guests come over. And you're coming home with me!"

Victor began to step towards her. She curled backward into the corner of the alley, and grabbed the nearest object- a piece of glass.

"What you gunna do with that sweetheart?" He smiled; the crooked mouth became more crooked. She began to tear up, her heart racing as he took another step towards her.

"How come you never talk? I like a little pillow talk after the fun you know! But there ain't any pillows. I hate pillows. I had a pillow once. It was the most soft and lovely pillow ya'd ever see. I loved that pillow. But quite a few nights ago that pillow tried to smother me, tricky bitch! I wasn't up to that see? I… I…" he shook his head.

His smile became wider.

"I HAD to take care o' that pillow! Pull out all the feathers! Pluck pluck pluck! At first the pillow didn't like, she fought back. Tha bitch screamed when I took all 'em feathers out. I kept on, knowing that she deserved it! SHE DESERVED IT!" he yelled his smile away. Victor stared at his hands and shook them while continuing to walk towards her.

"But then, soon after the silence, an it was silent fer quite awhile, the pillow began to talk again. It wanted me to stuff her. It needed me, now more than ever. It begged and begged for me." He took another step and stopped walking towards her.

"So I fixed the pillow. She's so lovely now. You should meet her." He looked at her and laughed a little.

"You will meet her. I'd love to have two pillows ta talk to." He heard a moan from behind him.

"Johnny? Is that you? Well I'll be! You're still alive!" Victor clapped his hands in joy as Johnny moved his body.

"I found her! We…we should take her…like you wanted!" he quickly added, his voice strangely gleeful.

Johnny became silent and still.

"Johnny?" Victor walked up cautiously to the body.

"Johnny boy?" he prodded the body with his foot.

Johnny flipped over and grabbed Victor's leg. Victor yelped as he fell onto shards of glass. Johnny stood up, and raised his foot over Victor's bloodly face, the crackling of Johnny's flesh as he moved each joint sent shivers down the girl's spine.

"What's your next step?" Johnny asked. Before Victor could react, he slammed his foot into the man's face, crushing his skull. A loud crack echoed the silent street. Johnny froze; he stared at his foot on top of a crushed face. He looked up as he heard the drips from the ceiling of the alley. He picked up the wrench as he walked towards the drips, and she saw his face was twisted with anger.

"Stop. That. NOISE!" he began to run towards her direction suddenly, holding his wrench as if he was going to strike her. He yelled as he got closer to her. She began to prepare for him, but he ran faster and faster towards her. The over powering smell of burnt flesh made her extremely nauseous as he barred for her. She was in the corner, trapped, with a man more than twice her size running for her. She screamed as he pressed her against the wall and smothered her with his weight. He began to hit her, she was struggling to breathe. She stabbed him a few times with the glass, but the burned man felt nothing. He roared and became more violent.

"STOP THE FUCKING NOISE!" He lifted his hand with the wrench, and struck her with it.


End file.
